


Drabble collections

by Fietsmandje



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fietsmandje/pseuds/Fietsmandje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few Drarry-drabbles I wrote to try if I could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble collections

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a group on LJ although I'm not posting them there because those challenges have finished. I needed to find out if I could keep my writing up to 100 words and found out I could. Will be trying for the next round maybe, but we'll see.  
> Will probably be posting them on my own LJ soon, when I find the courage to do so... I'm terrible I know :')
> 
> I'll probably be posting more here too but for the moment it's these three :) and when I do, I'll probably add tags and ratings... maybe

**I’ll watch your back.**  
Harry tried to look behind him but couldn’t find anything wrong with his surroundings and yet something was telling him he needed to get out. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he knew he was in danger from the moment he stepped into the building he needed to survey. He looked behind him to his partner and didn’t even need to see his face in order to know danger had found them.

“Watch out Harry!” Draco shouted as he pushed himself in front of the man that he had come to rely on in times like this.

 **Absence**  
Draco looked at the picture in his hands. It was a frame taken by a muggle photographer when he and Harry had been on vacation. It showed them in a loving embrace and it never failed to make his chest ache. They looked so care free and happy. How Draco wished he could have those days back; those days when Harry was sleeping next to him and not on some goose-chase started by the Minister.

A soft sigh escaped the blond man’s lips while he made his way across the room. He heard their front door open and he smiled.

 **Shower fun**  
“Draco? Where are you hiding?”

Harry opened the door to their shared bedroom and looked around. The man he had hoped to find was no where to be found and Harry was worried. Of course Draco had mentioned going to the hotel spa but he had wanted to go together with Harry or he wouldn’t go.

Harry heard the shower run and knew where he had to look in order to find his missing lover. He opened the bathroom door and smiled when he saw the blond standing under the spray, behind the closed shower curtains.

“Can I join you?”


End file.
